Heaven or Hell?
by Jaded Rena
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet a group of girls, and sparks fly. When they have to spend more time together than they ever thought they would, will it be heaven or hell? Weird summary, funny story. BladebreakersxOCs CHAP. 8 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own ANY of the characters except for Kitty and Ally.........Sad huh?  
  


Heaven or Hell?

  
  


Chapter 1 - Beach Meetings

  
  
It was the Bladebreakers' day off so they were heading to the beach, even Kai. They were in a limo, courtesy of Mr. Dickenson.  
  
As soon as they stepped onto the sand, a girl yelled, "LOOK!!! IT'S THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!" Immediately, a giant mob of girls ran over Kai and Ray.  
  
"Hey!! What about me?!?" Tyson whined.  
  
"EWWW!! IT'S TYSON, RUN!" the mob shrieked. They ran off as quickly as they ran over.  
  
"Whew, thanks Tyson!!" Ray said gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, your face scared that angry mob away from Kai and Ray!" Max beamed.  
  
Tyson pouted.  
  
"I-I meant that in a GOOD way!"  
  
"Let's just find the food stand!" Tyson screamed.  
  
Kai scoffed. "Is that all you think about?!"  
  
"Um...maybe?" Tyson guessed cheerfully.  
  
"Baka.." Kai grumbled.  
  


- - - - - - - - - 

  
  
At the same time, four girls were getting out of a red BMW.  
  
"Hey guys, can I ask you a question?" inquired a redhead with china blue eyes.  
  
"Sure Ally, what's up?" a blonde girl answered.  
  
"Okay, Starr. WHY ARE WE HERE?"  
  
A girl with jet black hair with blue streaks running though it rolled her eyes. "Because," she said as if she were speaking to an infant, " tomorrow's the tournament finals! This is our last time to relax!"  
  
"Thanks for the reminder Kitty," another girl with black hair muttered.  
  
"You're welcome, Chelsea!"  
  
"Can we just go get a spot and get a tan?" Starr complained.  
  
"Fine, let's go" Chelsea agreed.  
  
A few minutes later, the girls were laying their towels on the sand and started to read/listen to music/eat.  
  
"I'm BORED!!" Ally screeched after finishing her second strawberry ice cream cone and starting on a bag of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"How 'bout a nice game of volleyball?" Starr suggested. Ally, Kitty and Chelsea nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Who's on my team?" Ally asked. Everyone was silent. Finally, Chelsea said, "I'll be on your team."  
  
"Cool! Let's start!" After a few minutes of playing, Ally spiked the ball a little too hard and it sailed towards two arguing guys.  
  
"Watch out!" Chelsea yelled  
  
Nearby, Max was happily making a sand castle, Ray was lounging, and Kai and Tyson were arguing...yet again.  
  
"Watch out!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson turned his head just in time to see a volleyball forcefully hitting his face.  
  
"Ouch.." Ray said. "Hey Tyson, you okay?" "Yes, I'm okay. I know a lot about head injuries, believe me."  
  
Chelsea ran up to the group. "Hey, can we get our ball back?" Max picked it up "Hi , um- I'm Max."  
  
"Chelsea. Do you wanna play with us?" Max was too busy staring at her to listen to her question. He was like that sometimes. Ray caught him staring and decided to answer her.  
  
"Sure we would, right Max?" Max then snapped back to reality. "Oh! Yeah, sure...." He drifted off again.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Chelsea asked, blinking. She was tempted to poke him to see if he was still alive.  
  
" Nope, by the way I'm Ray."  
  
"Can you get 2 more people to play? Then we'll be even."  
  
"Sure. We'll be over there in two seconds."  
  
"Hey, Starr, Kitty, Ally! I found 4 more people!" Chelsea called.  
  
"Cool, who are they?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Max, Ray, and uh...two other people." Chelsea said pointing to them.  
  
"I still can't see why we couldn't stay at the hotel and train..." Kai protested.  
  
"Not a real 'Mr. Personality', huh?" Ally smirked.  
  
"I bet he's just scared, and that he couldn't play his way out of a paper bag!" Kitty mocked.  
  
"I'm not scared!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Fine! I will!"  
  
"Okay, let's get started!" Starr interrupted them.  
  
"I must warn you," Tyson bragged, "I am a great volleyball player!"  
  


- - - - - - - -

  
  
"I can't believe we lost!!!" Tyson cried. Kai cursed under his breath.  
  
"Oh well..." Max sighed. "That wa-" He was cut short when a girl screamed, "LOOK!! IT'S KAI AND RAY!!!!"  
  
"I CALL RAY'S HEADBAND!!!!!" another girl yelled and for the second time today, they were jumped by a mob of rabid fan girls.  
  
"Aren't you gonna help them?" Starr asked Max and Tyson. All four girls and the 2 boys were just standing by watching.  
  
"Nope" they replied in unison. The girls shrugged and continued to watch the two get killed. When the crowds subsided, Kai stomped over to Tyson, leaving an unconscious Ray behind him, and almost strangled him.  
  
"WHY...DIDN'T...YOU...HELP?!?" he screamed. Tyson couldn't talk. He could only stare up at his captain in trepidation.  
  
"STOP!!" Ally screamed. Kai halted.  
  
"You're the Bladebreakers?" She yelled.  
  
They all stared at her. "You're just noticing this NOW?!?" a girl from the mob hollered.  
  
"It's not as if we're SUPPOSED to know," Chelsea said.  
  
"Yeah, it's not important!" Starr declared  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?! THEY'RE THE BEST BEYBLADING TEAM EVER!!!!"  
  
Starr snorted. "Riiiiiiiight. Not to us." She and the rest of them turned to leave.  
  
Tyson, who had actually started to quite like these girls, froze. "Oh yeah?" he argued defiantly. "Then who is?"  
  
They stopped in their tracks. "Oh, that's easy!" Kitty laughed. "Us!"  
  
"THEY HAVE AN ALL GIRLS' BEYBLADING TEAM?!?" Kai asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Starr asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do."  
  
"Oh REALLY?" Kitty scowled. "Enlighten us."  
  
"All right. Women aren't worthy to even hold a beyblade, let alone have a-" He never finished. The girls pounced on him and attempted to viciously beat him up.  
  
Just like last time, the rest of the Bladebreakers stood there and watched, blinking.  
  
"Hey, that looks like FUN!" Tyson shouted. He joined in.  
  
Ray and Max sweatdropped. It was over for now, but they had a feeling this was not going to be the last they saw of these girls.  
  
A/N- Well? How was it? You read, now review!!! 


	2. Deja Vu?

A/N- Hey people, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! Also, thanks to Ladii Starr who edits my fics, posts them, and gave me the character Starr. (Starr the OC was actually created before Ladii Starr made Starr her penname O.o) NOW ON WITH IT!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters from Beyblade, Starr, or Lan.   
  


Chapter 2 - Déjà Vu

  
  
Kitty, Ally, Starr, and Chelsea were at a mall, looking at the various items on display.   
  
"Let's go in here." Ally said, pointing to a nearby Macy's. Her three friends looked at her, bewildered. "Well?" Ally asked.   
  
"Looks like her cereal didn't kick in yet." Kitty murmured to the other two.   
  
"Thank the Lord!" Starr exclaimed. Ally's favorite cereal, "Sugar Frosted Sugar Bombs," always made her hyper. So much that Kitty had forbid her to eat it. Not that either of them cared.   
  
"Hey, how about we EAT INSTEAD?!?!?!??!!" Ally yelled.   
  
"Too late.." Chelsea groaned.  
  
"You two go, you know I can't stand Perky in Hyper Mode." Kitty said. "I'll meet you at the fountains."   
  
She walked away just as Starr was hollering, "What?! And leave us with the crazy one?!"   
  
Kitty shook her head and sighed. The local tournament was a day away, and relaxing was their team's best way to get ready.  
  


- - - - - - - -

  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking around, lost, as malls weren't usually the ideal place for a normal guy to hang out.   
  
"LET'S GO TO THAT STORE!!!" Tyson said, pointing to a huge candy store.   
  
"OK!" Max yelled and the two raced over to the door. (Then again, Max and Tyson aren't normal guys.)   
  
Ray let out a smile and rolled his eyes at his teammates, who were now trudging back to him, as the candy store owner had closed the store, with some people still in it, as soon as he saw Tyson and Max. Kai had managed to avoid being humiliated by the two by wandering off yet again. Wait a second, where IS Kai?' Ray thought. The mall was closing in an hour.  
  
"LET'S GO EAT!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"OK!" Max answered as they raced over the elevator and started to press every button, horrifying the other passengers.   
  
"I think I'll take the escalator." Ray mumbled as he turned and walked away as though he had never met the two.  
  


- - - - - - - -

  
  
Kitty was waiting at the fountain for her friends for over twenty minutes now, just as they had agreed, and frankly, she was fed up with waiting. Patience wasn't really her virtue. She stood up and started searching for her friends. Five minutes later, she bumped into a taller stranger. Hard. So hard, that she fell on top of him.   
  
"Watch where you're going you little piece of-" Kitty started but surprise made her cut herself off. "KAI HIWAT-"   
  
He clapped his hand over her mouth. "You best keep your mouth shut, if you don't want to be mobbed." Kitty thought for a while, forgetting she was sitting on top him.   
  
"Do you mind?" the older boy said soon through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oops...." She got off him and brushed herself off. Just as she straightend up, she felt a hard poke on to her head. Kitty turned around and saw a medium-sized girl, of the age of ten, with black hair, standing with her hands on her hips like a manager who had just found her employees slacking off.   
  
"LINA? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Hmmm... I dunno, I'm LOST maybe?"  
  
"Hey, Kitty, who's the shrimp? You sister?" Kai muttered.   
  
Lina glared at him. "Who's the asshole? Your boyfriend?"   
  
Kitty smiled warmly at her sister "A) She's Lina, my sister, B) He's Kai, and not my boyfriend and C) WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!?!?"   
  
"Stacey wants to see you as soon as you get back." Lina said, smiling ever so sweetly at her teenage sibling.  
  
"Okay. And Lina?"   
  
"Hmmm?" She asked, still smiling.   
  
Kitty knelt down next to the small girl. "Never try charming your way out of this, oh little one. I wrote the book on that." She smirked at her.  
  
"You're still in trouble." Lina scoffed. "You may have written the original, but I made it better. So NYAH!!" She stuck out her tongue.   
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!" Kitty yelled. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS 'CAUSE I LOOK BETTER THAN YOU!!"  
  
"LIKE HELL!!!" This went on for a few more minutes. Kai rolled his eyes and dragged them both away from the growing crowd of spectators.  
  


- - - - - - - -

  
  
The other three Bladebreakers were in the food court. Max and Ray who, because of Tyson, had lost their appetites, were now talking and trying to ignore Tyson's food habits.   
  
"Max, we gotta talk," Ray said seriously.  
  
"Sure Ray, what's up?"   
  
"Well, I thought you might need help with-"   
  
He was cut off by a feminine voice. "Can I borrow this ch- Oh, hey!" It was Chelsea.  
  
"Hey Chelsea." Ray said. Tyson simply waved at her and continued to stuff his face. Max, on the other hand, was slowly turning pink and had a sudden problem talking.   
  
"H-hi." He stuttered.   
  
"Hey, Max right?" He nodded, his face growing redder. SHE REMEMBERED MY NAME!!!! YIPEEE!!! He thought.   
  
"CHEL-SEA!!!" Ally called.   
  
"Gotta go, nice seeing you again. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Max said, sounding dead.  
  
"MAX?! HELLOOO?" Tyson said, poking his teammate's head. "Dude, what happened to him??"   
  
"I got something that'll wake him up." Ray said and whispered into Max's ear.   
  
"WHAT?! WHERE?!"   
  
"Relax, I was joking. Anyway, I think you need help with women."   
  
Max stared at the other boy, confused. "Why would I need help with women?" Tyson choked on his soda.   
  
"Not while I'm drinking!"   
  
Ray snickered a bit before becoming serious again. "No really, Max, you need help. You couldn't even form a complete sentence for Christ's sake!"   
  
Max frowned. Am I really that bad talking to girls?  
  
"And who better to learn romance from than the Master?" Ray boasted, a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, but where is he?"   
  
Ray fell over and Tyson sweatdropped.   
  
"ME, YOU IMBECILLE!!!!!!!"   
  
"Ohhhh..... Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Now listen carefully."   
  


- - - - - - - - 

  
  
Ray and Max ended up having a rather long talk.   
  
"Well, that's the basic stuff you need to learn." Ray said when his little "lesson" was done. "Now are we clear on EVERYTHING?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks for your help Ray." Max wasn't paying attention most of the time, so it was most likely he's crash and burn is he asked Chelsea out. "Crap, let's go, It's almost closing time and we still gotta find Kai."   
  
"Can't we just leave him here?" Tyson whined.   
  
"No, now let's go."   
  


- - - - - - - - -

  
  
"Where are your little friends, Kitty?" Kai asked.   
  
"Good question," She replied, looking around carefully for her teammates. "Where are yours?"   
  
"Believe me, I'd hear Tyson before I would've seen him."   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh! I see them!" Lina exclaimed. As if on cue, Starr, Chelsea and Ally appeared.   
  
"THANK GOD!!!" Kitty said, running towards them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kitty said when they had all stopped.   
  
"Kitty! We've been looking all over for you!" Chelsea said. Starr smirked as Kai came up behind her.  
  
"Spending some 'quality time' with your boyfriend, Kitty?" She asked casually.   
  
Kitty turned pink and hit her friend on the head. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" She growled, eye twitching.  
  
"Fine, you didn't have to bite my head off!"   
  
"Can we just stop and go home?" Chelsea interrupted.   
  
"Okay." they said simultaneously.   
  
"Nice seeing you again, Kai." Chelsea said as they walked off.   
  
"Hn," he grumbled  
  
At that precise moment, Lina stopped abruptly "You mean, that loser, is KAI HIWATARI?!" she asked, pointing at Kai who glared at her.  
  
"I am here you know," he snarled.  
  
"Yeah, he is why?" Starr said.  
  
"You mean my sister was sitting on top of the Kai Hiwatari?!"   
  
Lina clapped her hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that, right?"   
  
"No.." Kitty said through her teeth, obviously flustered. Ally, Starr and Chelsea, however, were smirking broadly.   
  
"Kitty, you little-" Starr started.   
  
"Oh save the wisecracks for when I care." Kitty mumbled, as Ally, Chelsea, and Starr snickered.   
  
"Sorry, but you just aren't known to throw yourself at men."   
  
"I DID NOT!" Kitty ranted, face getting redder. The three put on their oh-yeah-right faces.  
  
"Suuuuure." Ally said   
  
"See, even ALLY could tell!" Chelsea exclaimed.  
  
Luckily for Kitty, the other Bladebreakers arrived. "Hello. It looks like Kai has a few friends." Tyson said.  
  
The girls and Kai turned their attention to Tyson.  
  
"Hey guys." Starr greeted as the other four followed in suit.  
  
"YOU'RE RAY KON!!" Lina said ecstatically, jumping up and down. She looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Um, yeah I am."   
  
"Oh can I have your autograph, please, please, please?!?!" Everyone sweatdropped as she took out a small notepad.  
  
"Okay." He smiled. He loved it when fan girls went nuts over him but didn't mob him.   
  
"Hey, Kitty, what's with your sister?" Ally said, watching Lina bounce. "Usually only I'm this hyper!"   
  
Kitty smirked. "Well, Lina has developed sort of an obsession with him. I don't know why though." She soon got tired of her little sister praising Ray. "Okay little one, Ray's got better things to so than talk to you." She said to the girl, who had somehow latched herself to Ray's waist.  
  
"Fine..." Lina muttered, reluctantly letting him go.  
  
"Thanks Kitty." Ray said gratefully.   
  
"It was nothing. Controlling my baby sister is my life!"   
  
Soon the teens had said good-bye and went their separate ways. All were ready for the next day's match, although they didn't know the others were going to be there.  
  


- - - - - - - - -

  
  
A/N-YAY! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	3. The Tournament

A/N- Sorry about the really late update, guys. Life gets hectic. OH, BEFORE I FORGET! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I can feel my ego getting bigger :D, lol. Sorry again for the late update!!

I also apologize in advance for the bad Beyblade battles. Those parts were never my strong point...well- ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I only own Kitty and Ally. Not Starr and Chelsea.

The Tournament

It had been two days since the Bladebreakers had met the four girls, and it was time for the tournament finals both teams had been waiting for! The tournament was a local event that didn't attract many well-known beyblade teams. But, Kai was convinced that the team needed more training, so he signed the team up, to the many groans of his teammates.

-1 week ago-

"But Ka-iii!" Tyson protested, sitting on the floor of their training arena that Mr. Dickenson had rented, "We don't need training! We're the World Champs!!"

"It doesn't matter Tyson, you STILL have to train, and this tournament is a perfect chance!" Kai replied, annoyed at Tyson's whining

"Fine..." He grumbled, giving in.

"Cheer up guys," Max said cheerfully, "I hear this all-girl team is the favorite to win!"

"Really?" Ray said, joining in the conversation. "What's their name?"

"Who cares?" Kai grunted. "If they're all-girl, they can't be that good."

"Like, um...Charmed Heaven...or something like that," The blonde replied

"Heavenly Charm?" Kenny said, looking up from Dizzi.

"Yeah! That's the name Chief!" Max said, grinning. "They're a local team, and they're supposed to be really good!"

"Humph," Kai grunted, "we're gonna win anyway..."

-Present-

The Bladebreakers made it all the way to the Finals, and were to face Heavenly Charm for the last match. However, they still did not know who the team was or how they bladed, not that it worried them that much.

"We have done well so far, so winning the competition should be a piece of cake." Ray said, inspecting his blade.

"Did somebody say 'cake'?!" Tyson Said, rushing into their hotel room

"Calm down Tyson, there's no cake." Max said

Tyson frowned and stomped off, muttering, "When someone says 'cake', I expect it..." under his breath

"Well, it's almost time for you guys to go on, so you'd better get ready!" Kenny said "Good luck!"

---------------------

"Hi, this is Brad Best-" He started, before being cut off

"And I'm AJ Topper!"

"And we're reporting from Downtown New York, at the annual State Tournament Finals!" Brad finished, irritated. "Where the fast match will be held!"

"Yes, and what a great day for blading it is!" AJ exclaimed gaily. "Today, we will find out who will be victorious: The BladeBreakers, or Heavenly Charm?"

"ARE YOU READY TO BEYBLADDEEE??" Jazzman shouted into his microphone, receiving a loud, and energetic applause "Alright!! Your first team, hailing from Japan, they are the current World Champions, GIVE IT UP FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!"

Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max stepped out and waved, basking in the roaring applause of the audience. (Is that even good grammar?)

"And their opponents." Jazzman continued, motioning to the other end of the stadium, "These teammates were all born right here in New York State, and they formed one of the first successful all-female teams, LET'S HEAR IT FOR HEAVENLY CHARM!!"

The BladeBreakers stared anxiously at the other side of the stadium, waiting for the other team to finally appear. They didn't have to wait long. Four familiar girls stepped out, surprising the guys completely.

"Those are the girls we met at the beach!!" Tyson gasped

"Yeah," Ray said, "didn't they say they had a team?"

"Yeah, Kitty did," Max murmured, still staring at the girls, who just smiled back innocently.

-----------------

"Well, this is the first big tournament for the girls, and they have done very well so far, despite being a rookie team." Brad observed

"Yes, but let's see how they'll do up against the experienced BladeBreakers."

"The first match is Chelsea versus Max!" Jazzman announced, as the two walked up to the bowl.

"I won't go easy on you just because I like you Max!" Chelsea said challengingly, taking out her light blue blade

"Don't worry, I don't expect anything less." Max smiled, taking out his own Beyblade ' i She LIKES ME?!! i '

"Ready? 3...2," Jazzman counted, "..1..LET IT RIP!!!!!"

Max and Chelsea launched their blades.

"C'mon Draciel!" Max cheered, as his blade slammed against Chelsea's.

"TYGLADE! ATTACK!" Chelsea yelled, as a white horse came from her blade, emitting a blue aura. Tyglade charged into Draciel, and sent it flying. It just barely missed falling out of the bowl.

Chelsea cursed under her breath. "That move was supposed to I work /I ."

"That was close." Max muttered,

"OKAY TYGLADE! ATTACK AGAIN!"

Tyglade struck Draciel, harder than the first time, but the turtle bitbeast stood its ground, and quickly countered the attack, knocking the horse bitbeast out of the ring, just behind Chelsea.

"THE FIRST MATCH GOES TO MAX AND THE BLADEBREAKERS!!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone, sending most of the audience into wild, raring applause.

Both shook each other's hands, and went to their respective teams.

"Next two up," Brad announced, "are Ray and Ally."

"Ally's a great blader, but can she snag the win her team needs to stay in the competition?" AJ shouted to the crowd.

"You heard him, Ally," Kitty hissed to her teammate, "You have to win, or else we'll get kicked out of the tournament!"

"Relax, Kitty, I'll win." Ally smiled, walking towards her opponent. "Are you ready to lose Ray?"

"I don't plan to." he replied, placing his blade in his launcher.

"3..2..1- LET IT RIIIIPPPP!!!"

Ray and Ally launched their beyblades, and they landed in unison.

"Ally's pink blade Calypso, is obviously smaller than Driger, so it seems to have a disadvantage quite early in the game," Brad observed

"You may be right, but Calypso also has more speed than Driger," AJ pointed out, "so the odds are pretty even."

"GO DRIGER! TIGER CLAW!" Ray yelled

The white tiger swerved to the right and knocked its light pink opponent, but the smaller blade retaliated with equal force.

"Calypso!" Ally commanded. "Use Pixie Dust!"

The small fairy emerged from the beyblade, and blew a small powder onto it's adversary, making the blade slow its spinning.

"What's going on?" Ray asked looking from Driger to Calypso.

"Calypso's dust is special, it stuns the other bit beast and slows the spin of the other blade." Ally explained. "So Driger's gonna stop right about...now."

As if on cue, Driger stopped spinning, just as Ally had predicted.

"AND THE MATCH GOES TO ALLY AND HEAVENLY CHARM!" Jazzman screamed

"Well, that means Heavenly Charm gets to stay!" AJ said

"The next match and final is between Starr and Tyson." Jazzman told the crowd "The score is tied between the two teams, so the next match may decide who wins the competition, and the grand prize."

"Who do you think will win Brad?" AJ asked

"You never know." Brad shrugged

---------------------

A/N- FINALLY, after many interruptions, CHAPTER THREE IS FINISHED!!! So, you know the three R's- Read, Review, and...REVIEW AGAIN!!


	4. The Conclusion and the Grand Prize

A/N- Yes, Heaven or Hell is EXTREMELY OVERDUE for a new chapter (over a year HIATUS OMG!) and ALAS, HERE IT IS!

Chapter 4- The Conclusion and The Grand Prize

Yes, it was the final match. It was virtually was neck and neck, each team had one win, and it was the final deciding battle, Starr versus Tyson. Both seemed to be evenly matched, the odds were pretty even at this point. The crowd was hushed immediately, watching from the edge of their seats.

"Well, this is it Tyson." Starr said from across the bowl. "Good luck."

He grinned back at her "Right back at you."

"3...2...1- LET IT RIP!" Jazzman's voice echoed.

Both blades were launched in the air, and landing rather ungracefully into the bowl. Starr's red blade circled around Tyson's. They clashed repeatedly, spraying sparks on both bladers. The match went on like this for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to the spectators, who were eager to know the winner. They didn't wait long.

Both beyblades collided once more, spitting out even more sparks than before. Some even reached the first row of the audience. Once the dust cleared, the winner was clear.

"AND THE WIN GOES TO STARR, AND HEAVENLY CHARM!" Brad yelled into his microphone, standing up.

The crowd was silent for a moment, and then rose with roaring applause. The Bladebreakers, the world champions and tournament favorites, had just been defeated by some anonymous amateur team. The high-class Bladebreakers joined a small tournament during their vacation time, expected to win. This happened to be big news in the beyblade world.

Tyson was dumbfounded, as were the rest of his team. He gawked at her, wide eyed. Starr seemed as shocked as the other team was, standing frozen in her place. It wasn't until her teammates tackled her. Their screams were lost in the audience's cheering.

"Well, Brad," AJ said, astounded, "this is a perfect example how anything can happen, even to the underdogs."

"Right you are AJ!" Brad replied. "Now please direct your attention to a special guest who will present the first place trophy!"

Once the applause had died down, Mr. Dickenson himself came down to present the girls with their prize. Once he heard that the Bladebreakers were involved in the contest, he flew over from Japan to join them.

"First place, and the grand prize, goes to Heavenly Charm!" He bellowed into the microphone, beaming as he passed a huge golden trophy to Kitty. "Congratulations."

The four girls were smiling from ear to ear, from the time that Brad announced they had won up until now. Chelsea was smiling brightly, as she looked over to the other team.

They were being reprimanded by Kai, who was barking at them, livid that they lost. She glanced over at Max, who waved back. He managed a smile, despite losing.

---------------

After the crowds dissipated and left, the girls were escorted out of the stadium to collect their winnings. They were led by Mr. Dickenson into an office resembled a conference room, white walls and a few windows.

A long table stood at the center; it had four chairs on either side, and two on each end. Each girl took a seat, while Stacey, their manager, at one end, and Mr. Dickenson at the other.

"Now, you do realize that, aside from the trophy and title, you have won two thousand dollars. If you do the math, it's five hundred a piece." The elderly man stated, reading over a pile of papers. "Moving on to your grand prize

The girls' eyes widened, excited for what it would be.

"You will have a six month vacation at a lake front house upstate. It's noting fancy, just a big two floor house. It's a very quiet and private area." Stacey explained, peering from behind her glasses. "Since you all have been going around the country for a year now, this seemed appropriate."

"_That's_ our prize?" Kitty asked. "No car, no nothing?"

"Well, since Kitty, your youngest member, is already 18 years of age, you are now all legally able to be on your own, adult supervision will not be required." The woman replied, "However, I will check up on you every couple of weeks."

Now this seemed more like a prize. Six months, with a house all to themselves, far from the city and now- no parents! Paradise.

"Now there is one thing..." Mr. Dickenson began.

"Oh no, not some stupid catch." Starr complained.

"Just one, but I think you'll like it." The man smiled knowingly, then reached over the table and pressed an intercom. "Send them in."

Each girl looked over at the others, wondering what was going on. In a few moments, the office door swung open, revealing none other than the Bladebreakers. They looked just as confused as the girls did, sitting down opposite them.

"The second place prize was one thousand dollars, and three months at the same house." Mr. Dickenson said. "There is one little problem, however."

"Which would be?" Kai asked crossly.

"Well, the house seems to have been rented for the slot we were going to put you boys, and there are no other available times."

"So we were thinking of putting you both in at the same time."

The teenagers gawked at both adults. Did they realize just what they were saying? Most likely not, as they were both beaming proudly, as if their plan was something to be conceited about. "Well?" they asked hopefully.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Chelsea, who was usually quiet and reserved, exclaimed loudly.

"We'll think it over." Kitty sighed. She wasn't so keen on spending six months with these guys, especially Kai. "Can we at least have a day?"

"A couple of hours is the most as I can allow, you all leave tomorrow." Stacey sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Good enough for us." Tyson grinned lopsidedly.

---------------

Both teams were given a few hours deliberation, and were left in the room to talk it over with each other.

"Well, we barely know each other. Why would we spend six months with complete strangers?" Kitty hissed under her breath.

"On the other hand, they are pretty nice. If I could pick another team to spend vacation with, the Bladebreakers aren't a bad choice." Chelsea replied.

"Besides, they look harmless. What's the worst that those guys can do?" Starr pointed out, gesturing towards Tyson and Max. They were having a contest to see who could catch the most gummy bears in their mouth.

"Well, Ally?" Kitty asked, annoyed that she was outnumbered. "What do you think?"

The redhead bit her lip. "I say…Let's go for it."

---------------

At the same time that the girls were deciding what to do, the Bladebreakers were having their own little argument.

"We are not going. Period." Kai huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on!" Tyson complained, throwing a gummy bear in the air, and catching it in his mouth. "It might be fun staying with these girls."

"Tyson's right, they seem really cool about the whole thing." Max agreed.

"Majority wins, Kai." Ray smiled, swerving his chair side to side.

The blue haired captain mere grumbled in response.

---------------

It was settled then and there, the Bladebreakers and Heavenly Charm would be living together in the same house for six months. There were only a few papers to sign, and a review of all the house rules. The location was supposed to be top secret from the public, mainly because of all the paparazzi that hung around the world famous team.

The next morning at five o'clock, bright and early, all eight of the teenagers boarded the bus, followed by Stacey. The whole trip would take about three hours. Their destination was up near the Catskill Mountains.

"Gee, if there were cameras all over the house, you'd think this was a reality show." Starr yawned, stretching.

"Didn't you read the fourth page of the contract?" Stacy asked, taking the seat in front of her.

"What fourth page?" Kitty asked in terror. She didn't recall there being four pages.

"You know, the one with the consent forms, about you being recorded and all?" The brunette woman said. She then broke out in laughter.

"She was kidding, Kitty. Get over it." Ray snickered.

'_Oh, this is going to be a grand waste of time_.' Kai thought, sinking into a seat in the back of the bus.

---------------

A/N- Well, that's chapter four. After a year on hiatus, it's here. I'm back to writing again! Chapter five in a couple of weeks.


	5. There MUST Be a Conspiracy Afoot

**A/N**- Here's the next installment of HoH! Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 5**- There Must be a Conspiracy Afoot

It was still sunny when the bus pulled into the driveway. The house was beautiful, built on a sloping hill. There were two paths: the longer one leading to the lake, and the other into the house. The two teams stepped off the bus, carrying their entire luggage with them, and taking everything in. The road was empty coming in both directions, and there wasn't a neighboring house for at least a quarter of a mile. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off of the water.

Just as the eight were about to step into the house, the two adults stopped them. "Now, before you go inside, I'd like to review the rules." Mr. Dickenson announced, receiving a chorus of groans. "Number one: no parties, alcohol, drugs, loud music etc."

"Number Two," Stacey continued, "a girl cannot spend the night in a boy's room, and vice versa. Number Three: Please clean the house every week. We know how teenagers are, but can you at least keep the place neat?" The last remark was said in exasperation.

"Finally, rule number four: there are two cars in the garage. You all have your licenses. Please keep them in one piece."

"That's it?" Tyson asked eager to look at the house.

"Well, we still have to assign rooms, and distribute keys..."

"Can we please do it inside? My arms are killing me." Starr complained. She was carrying a bag under each arm, and another slung across her shoulder. Traveling light was not her style.

---------------

As soon as everyone got settled down in the den, another lecture was held. Mr. Dickenson went over the rules once again, leading the teenagers to believe that he didn't trust them that much. They even added a few more rules! Then, after each teen received a set of keys, it was time to get their rooms.

Tyson ran quickly up the stairs, picking out the biggest room and jumping on the first bed. "I PICK THIS ONE!" He yelled.

Everyone sighed. No one was going to argue now that he'd jumped all over it.

Kitty and Starr passed by a second room with two beds.

"Wanna share a room?" Starr asked, turning to her friend, but Kitty was already placing her bags by the bed.

After a few minutes everyone was settled and the adults had left. Everyone was tired, and in need of some fun.

"Who's ready to hit the lake?" Tyson called out. He was answered by a chorus of cheers.

Everyone raced to their rooms to get changed, and were all outside in record time. There were two people left in the house. Kitty was jogging down the stairs, clad in a bikini, as Kai was walking up the stairs.

"You aren't gonna come hang out with us?" Kitty asked the blue haired captain.

"I don't _hang out_." He replied over his shoulder.

"Eh, suit yourself." She shrugged, walking out.

"_Hn, who would to hang out with those losers?"_ Kai rolled his eyes, watching the girl leave. Suddenly going outside seemed interesting _"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go…"_ He thought to himself.

---------------

"Hey, where's Kai?" Chelsea asked Kitty as she sat down between her and Starr.

"He doesn't '_socialize_' apparently. No loss." She opened up her magazine and put on her sunglasses. "Pass the sun block, Ally?"

Her raven haired friend smiled to herself, and went on with watching her friends swimming. Chelsea's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the backdoor opening and slamming. Everyone turned their attention to the noise.

It was Kai standing by the door. It seems he had actually changed his mind. "What?" He asked, annoyed at all the stares.

"I thought you don't socialize?" Kitty smirked, as he took off his shirt.

"Whatever." He muttered, putting on his shades and laying down next to Kitty. "Don't wake me up."

Starr shot Kitty and Chelsea a look and they all broke out in laughter. Their summer arrangement just got a little more interesting.

---------------

Kitty woke up early the next morning. Very early. She rolled out of bed with a groan. It was barely seven A.M and she was awake! This was some sort of conspiracy.

She trekked down the stairs, still half asleep, and made her way to the kitchen. Somehow, she managed to fix herself some cereal and make it to the table in one piece. Halfway into her breakfast, the backdoor swung open and Kai entered.

Kitty noted that, once again, he lacked a shirt. It wasn't exactly a bad view. 'He must work out or something…' She thought to herself.For the next couple of minutes, she sat at the table gaping at him, watching as he poured himself some water. It was almost as if Kitty was invisible, because he didn't even notice her. Or so she thought.

As she tried to sneak out of the kitchen unnoticed, he called out "What, no '_Good morning, Kai?_'"

Kitty spun around to see Kai sitting on the counter, grinning. "You knew I was there and you didn't even say anything?"

"Well, yeah. You were staring at me so intently, how could I not?" He smirked as she turned a light pink. "You know, it's really rude that you can check me out and not even offer me any food."

"I was not checking you out! I was…"

"Don't deny it, Kitty. You _like_me." Kai hopped off of the counter. "Listen, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't date girls like you."

Kitty stared at him in shock. "You've got to be kidding." She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last…THING on the planet!"

"Totally in denial." He snorted, shaking his head.

"Take that back, you jerk!"

Kai smirked, but said nothing. Instead of talking, he pressed his lips softly on hers. Kitty was too shocked to protest, and by the time she registered what was happening, he was already walking out of the room.

"I- I thought you said I wasn't your type?" She stammered.

"You aren't." He said, looking over his shoulder. "That was just for the road. Nice pj's by the way."

As soon as he left, Kitty covered her mouth and let out a small scream. "That…Boy!" she cried out, just as Ray walked in.

"Oh, I see you've been talking to Kai." He remarked, amused at the girl's frustration.

She nodded. "How can you stand him? I spent three minutes talking to him, and I'm ready to pull my hair out."

"Don't take it too personally. He just likes picking on you."

"Why me?" She pouted.

Ray smiled. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Kai kind of has a crush on you."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Please. He's a total asshole! You should have seen how arrogant he acted! He think's he's God's gift to women!"

As Kitty moaned on with her list of complaints, Ray sat next to her and shook his head. '_Total denial.'_

---------------

**A/N**: Yeah, a short chapter…but this is the best I came up with after that long hiatus from writing….I don't know when I'll be posting another chapter though.


	6. A Lesson From the Love Master

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 6 everyone.

**Chapter 6**:  
A Lesson From the Love Master

It was a couple of weeks since that first night and already the cabin was starting to feel like home. The hot July days were mostly spent indoors, being lazy. However, the girls had decided that being lazy wasn't as fun anymore. It was time to go out for a joyride around the area. Mr. Dickenson was nice enough to lend them two cars, so transportation wasn't a problem.

"Why do you have to go out? We're in the middle of a freaking forest." Kai complained, watching Kitty search for the car keys. "There isn't much fun out there."

"Kai, instead of being a pain, you should do something useful, like helping me look for the car keys!" She got on the floor and checked under the couch.

"Oh, you mean these keys?"

Kitty got up from the floor and walked over to him. He was leaning on the wall, holding up the keys. She tried to grab them from him, but he held them high above her head. "Kai! Give them to me!" She growled, struggling to reach them. Damn tall people!

The blue haired teen simply smirked and held them up higher. "C'mon, where's the fun in that?"

She sighed in frustration, crossing her arm over her chest.

"Giving up so-" He was cut off when Kitty punched him in the stomach. As he was doubled over in pain, she snatched the keys from him.

"Jerk." She spat, walking away.

Kai sat on the floor, sore from the punch, and groaned. '_Oh yeah, she totally digs me.'_

_-----_

Meanwhile, in Chelsea and Ally's room, Starr and Ally were trying to help her pick out a shirt to wear.

"Pick the red t-shirt!" Starr said, after examining the choices.

"Aw, I like the blue one!" Ally whined.

"Oh! This isn't working out." The third girl cried out. Someone passing by the door caught her eye. "Let's ask Max!"

Max stopped in his tracks, "Huh? Ask me what?"

"Which shirt looks better on me?" Chelsea held up both shirts.

"Erg…"Max said, face heating up. Even after living together for almost a month, he still got flustered!

"Uh, Max?" Starr asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "We're gonna need an answer."

Snapping back to attention, he said the first color that came to mind. "Blue!"

"Ha, told you." Ally smiled. "Thanks Max, you can go now."

"Sure…anytime." He said in a daze, leaving.

-----

A couple of hours after the girls had left; Ray was walking up the stairs. Tyson wanted to play a rousing game of Monopoly, and he wanted Max to join.

"Max! Wanna play Monopoly?" He shouted, checking each of the rooms. Where was he?

As he approached Max's room, he heard a loud, steady banging. He walked in the room to find Max banging his head on the wall. When he sensed Ray in the room he stopped and turned to him. "Hi."

"Wow. I was going to ask you if you wanted to play Monopoly with me and Tyson, but I see you're busy."

Max sighed in frustration, sitting on the bed... "It's Chelsea. I don't know how to talk to her properly."

"Well, I guess its time for another lesson from the Love Master!" Ray grinned, sitting next to him.

"You'd really help me out?"

"Of course I would! Wherever there is a guy who needs help with women: I'll be there! Where there is a single lonely soul: I'll be there! Where-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Can we start now?"

"Sure, the first thing you have to do is-"

Ray was cut off by Tyson barging in the room, holding the Monopoly box. "Hello? We were supposed to play? What happened?"

"Shut up! I'm giving Max some lady help." Ray shushed.

"Oh well, go ahead. He needs all the help he can get!" The blue haired boy plopped down on the floor and watched the other two talk.

"Well, you have to-"

"Hey kids, are you having a party without me?" Kai asked, walking in and interrupting Ray a second time.

"Ray is giving Max advice on women, and I'm playing Monopoly!" Tyson cheered, setting up the game board.

"Wow, don't get too crazy." He replied sarcastically. "You're asking Ray for advice? Don't you need _experience_ to be an expert?"

The last comment earned Kai a death glare from the 'Love Master'. "Shut up. We're working on Max's problems now. We can work on you later."

"Me? Sorry, but I don't need your help Mr. Love Master."

"Yes you do. Or do all your girlfriends beat you up?" Ray countered. Now he was the one receiving a glare.

"Hn." Kai grumbled, standing up. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Uh, I still don't know what to do." Max cut in, raising his hand.

"I WON!" Tyson yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

-----

The girls had just gotten home from their little exploring trip, and it seemed like the house was empty. It was dead quiet in the house, and no one was on the first floor.

"Hello?" Ally yelled, cupping her hands up to her face to make her voice louder.

"We're upstairs!" Tyson yelled back.

The girls ran up the stairs to see just what they were up to. They found the three boys sitting in a circle around a game board.

"Monopoly? Seriously?" Kitty asked incredulously.

Max nodded, looking up at them. As his eyes fell on Chelsea, he froze. Crap.

Ray saw his friends nervous face, and nudged him in the ribs. "Go on." He hissed under his breath.

The blonde nodded slowly, and got up. "Uh, Chels? Could I talk to you?"

"Sure Max." She replied, smiling.

Chelsea followed him out into the hallway.

"Where are those two going?" Starr asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Ray smiled, moving his game piece.

"Hey, do you think she'll actually say yes?" Tyson asked quietly.

"Who knows? It's good to have dreams though!"

-----

Max and Chelsea had walked downstairs into the living room to have some privacy. "What did you want to talk to me about, Max?"

He gulped. '_It's gonna work out fine. Just keep cool, and remember what Ray taught you.'_ "Uh…Do you come here often?"

Chelsea stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean, I mean what I meant but that's not what I wanted to say." He stuttered. Oh crap this was not working out.

"Max, breathe for a second." She laughed. "Now, calmly, tell me what you were trying to say."

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Max winced, preparing for the worst.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to-" He paused, realizing her answer. "You said yes?"

"Yeah I did." Chelsea smiled, kissing his cheek.

Max grinned, and managed to stop himself from cheering. "Wow, okay then." Surprisingly, Ray's advice actually worked! Finally, something was turning out right for him.

**A/N:** So there's chapter 6! Review if you want to see chapter 7 and chapter 12!


	7. An Evening with Kai Hiwatari

**A/N**: CHAPTER SEVEN Whoo! I'm on a roll. **REVISED 12/31/06**

**Chapter Seven:**An Evening with Kai Hiwatari.

It was another Friday, the day of Chelsea and Max's date. It was barely five o'clock and the house was in complete chaos. Whether it was Ray giving Max some last minute pointers or Chelsea searching for her makeup bag in the mess that was her room, the house never had a quiet moment.

"Okay, what have we learned today?" Ray asked Max. They were in the kitchen, Max was sitting at the table, and Ray was across form him.

"Uh…Don't talk about…candy?" The blonde said with great difficulty.

"Good start. Now what else do you remember?"

Max furrowed his brow. "Act cool and remember to breathe?"

Ray nodded. "Now for the final lesson: the good night kiss."

His friend's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "W-what! I have to kiss her? B-b-but I…and she…and-" Max was stuttering profusely.

"Max, you've gotta slow down. Yes, you have to kiss her." Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated.

"I don't even know how!"

"Look, you like her a lot. So it shouldn't be hard!" He clapped his friend on the back. "You're gonna be fine, Max. Trust me."

Max nodded slowly, but he wasn't sure he could.

-----

"I can't believe you said yes!" Kitty said in disbelief. The four girls were in Chelsea's room, prepping her for her evening out. She was busy throwing things out of her suitcase and closet, trying to find something perfect to wear. Ally and Starr were sitting on Ally's bed, and Kitty was lying down on Chelsea's.

"Well I did!" She snapped, sticking her tongue out. "Max is really nice! Sure he's a little…awkward."

"Very awkward." Starr interrupted, rolling over onto her stomach. "I think you guys make a cute couple anyways."

"Thanks, I think." Chelsea replied.

"Well, then it's just us three girls tonight!" Kitty smiled sitting between Ally and Starr. "We'll have tons of fun while Chels is with Max!"

"Sorry Kitty, I'm busy tonight. Ray asked me for a favor." Starr said, patting her friend's shoulder.

The other girl's face fell. "Well then Ally I can hang out!"

"No can do, Kitty." Ally replied, fishing something out of her pocket. "I'm going to the Cheese Festival with Tyson and Kenny!" She pulled out a pamphlet with the words 'TENTH ANNUAL CHEESE CONVENTION.' typed in bold black print. "They asked me ages ago, don't you remember?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. Why did she ignore Ally when she was saying something important? "Fine! Shows what friends you are!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air. She got up to leave the room.

"Actually, Kai is still going to be here." Chelsea chimed in, stopping Kitty in her tracks. She had her full attention now. "I think he's sick or something. So you guys would have the house to yourselves."

Starr smirked. "Well, isn't that convenient? You two can spend some 'quality time together'!"

Kitty looked over her shoulder and sent the coldest death glare to her supposed best friend. It didn't do anything except make Starr grin even wider. "You're mad, aren't you?"

The tall girl turned to face her friends angrily, clenching her fists. "I'm. Not. Mad." She growled through gritted teeth.

"You are! Look!" Ally giggled, pointing at her face. She got up and started hopping around, chanting. "Kitty's got a boyfriend! Kitty's got a boyfriend!"

It wasn't long before the other two joined in. After a while the three had danced themselves out and had collapsed onto the bed, laughing. By that time Kitty was twitching with fury. "Shut up!" She yelled, before slamming the door shut.

'_Some friends I have…_' She thought scornfully, making a left to go to her room. Once she got in, she flung herself on the bed and closed her eyes tightly. "What could be worse than spending the whole night with Kai Hiwatari!" She grumbled, resting her head on a pillow.

"Uh, I can think of a few things." The pillow replied. Kitty leapt up from her position. She squinted at the pillow she was lying on, and poked it. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kitty gasped, bolting upright. It was worse than a talking pillow! It was Kai, lying down on her bed! "Kai? What are you doing in my room?"

"Hey, that's my line." He muttered, sitting up in his bed. "Look around, this isn't your room!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, like I wouldn't know my own-" She stopped mid sentence, looking around. Crap. It _was _Kai's room, her room was on the _right_ of the hall!

Kai happened to be the only one in the house with his own room, and a comfy bed, the lucky bastard! It was nowhere near as messy as hers, but it did seem less…cheerful. Maybe it was because Kai slept there. "Oh…" She said, lips forming a circle.

"So I guess you're all beauty, no brains, huh Kitty?" He smirked. His voice sounded tired and croaky.

"Shut up! It was an honest mistake!" She defended, smacking his arm._ 'How did he manage to fit in a compliment with an insult?' _

Kai winced. "Don't beat up the sick person!" He hissed, swatting her hand away.

"I thought Satan never got sick?" She shot back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Everyone has an off day…" He coughed, lying back down on the bed. Kitty noted that he looked worn out, his skin was paler than usual. Despite being sick, he managed to look decent. Okay, more than decent, he was damn near gorgeous.

Kitty tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, trying to suppress her smile. '_Don't smile! He'll suck you in with his evil Kai powers!' _She thought, her face flushing as she tried to avoid his gaze. _'Think of something un-sexy! Uh…math! Computers! Tyson!'_ pretty soon she calmed down enough t look him in the eye.

"I'll be leaving now." Kitty announced, scooting off the bed.

"What's the rush?" The blue haired captain called out, reaching for her arm

"I might get whatever you've got," She explained, opening the door. "and I don't think I'd enjoy getting a rabies shot."

Kai grimaced, opening his mouth to retort, but she was out of the room by then.

-----

It was time for Max and Chelsea to depart on their date, and the whole house had come down to see the couple out. Well, the whole house to the exception of Kai. The sun was setting and the heat from the day wasn't as bad.

"Have fun!" Starr smiled, waving at the two. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"Thanks Starr!" Chelsea replied, getting into the passenger seat of the green Lexus.

Ray was busy on the driver's side with Max. "Don't sweat it Max, my plan will work out fine."

"Wait what plan?" Max asked, but Ray had already pushed him inside and shut the door.

"Bye!"

Max stared at his friend for a moment, but started the car anyway. He had no idea just what Ray was up to, but figured it was better not to ask. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He backed up the car and drove up the road, out of sight.

Almost immediately after they left, Ray and Starr hopped into the second car and started the engine.

"Where are you two going?" Kitty asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is my master plan!" Ray said, gesturing to the car.

"You're going to spy on them, aren't you?"

Starr nodded. "Have fun with your lover boy!" She called, waving her arm out the window. She was lucky Ray was already out of the driveway; otherwise Kitty would have murdered her.

Just as Ray and Starr were gone, a large yellow bus appeared in their place. Kitty assumed that it was Ally, Tyson and Kenny's ride to the convention.

As Ally passed by her, Kitty grabbed her arm. "Please, please take me with you!" She begged. "I don't think I could stand being around Kai for the whole night!"

"Sorry, we only have three tickets. Besides, you should have thought of this before!" The redhead shook her hand free. "Too bad you'll be missing the 'History of Cheddar' exhibit!"

Kitty winced, "Yeah, my loss."

"Don't worry, Kitty!" Kenny called from the bus, "We'll get you a souvenir!"

In a minute the bus closed its door and drove off. Kitty closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. She was doomed to spend the whole evening with Kai. Oh God, how could this night get any worse?

-----

Max pulled into a nearby town for their date. The first stop was at the movie theater to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2. He parked the car in the parking lot. As soon as he got out of his door, he rushed over to Chelsea's side to help open hers.

"Hey, did you notice that one of the other cars in the parking lot looked a lot like our other car at the house?" Chelsea asked, taking his hand in hers.

Max shook his head, but this did suspiciously seem like something Ray would do. Maybe had something to do with his 'plan'? He decided to put it out of his mind and focus on what was happening. He opened the door, and led her inside.

As the two were lining up for tickets, Max noticed some guy waving at him. The man looked oddly like Ray. Max's eyes widened, it WAS Ray! What the hell was he doing here?

"Psst! Max!" Ray hissed, motioning for him to come over.

"Uh, Chels! Could you buy my ticket for me? I've gotta, err, do something." Max asked, handing her his money and walking off.

"Sure, I guess." She said, staring at him oddly.

Max walked over to where Ray was, but he couldn't find him. "Ray?" He hissed.

Suddenly a pair of hands pulled him into the men's room. Whoever pulled him in also threw him down on the floor. "Ow!" he cried.

"Sorry I had to get rough, Max." Ray apologized, helping him up. "I'm just here to help you out."

-----

Meanwhile, at the Cheese Festival, Tyson, Ally and Kenny had just arrived, and were just getting off of the bus. The whole convention was huge, with rides and games and different stalls selling cheese themed souvenirs. Even the seats on the Ferris wheel were shaped like cheese wedges!

Tyson sighed. "I must be in heaven…"

"You and me both, Tyson." Ally said dreamily. She looked to her left. "Hey, where's the Chief?"

Tyson and Ally looked around for the short boy. They finally spotted him stealing free samples from some teenage kid in an apron.

"Hey!" The boy cried, pulling the tray from Kenny. "Only one sample per person! Ouch! Stop biting me!"

Okay….Apparently Kenny liked cheese. A lot. The two watched the scene in horror, and looked at each other. They decided it was best to act like they never met him.

-------

Kitty had gotten bored of hiding from Kai in her room, so she decided to try her luck downstairs in the living room. To her relief, it was empty and safe to watch television. She plopped down on the couch and turned it on, looking for something good to watch.

It was only a few minutes before Kai came down to see what she was doing. "Hey there, what are you up to?" He asked, sitting next to her. He was wearing a thick sweatshirt with the hood over his head. It was August! Kitty tugged at her shirt, feeling warm just looking at him.

"Well, I was trying to watch TV, but there's nothing good on." She muttered, moving as far away as the couch would allow.

"Good, so you won't mind if I did this." Kai replied, snatching the remote.

"Hey! Kai!" She whined, hitting his arm lightly.

"No." He said, switching the channel.

Kitty groaned, knowing better than to argue. Instead she simply crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at Kai.

He didn't seem to notice her scathing look, or so she thought. "You know if you keep on looking at me like that, your face will stay that way." He said as calmly as he could, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Oh, so is that why you look like that?" She snapped, resting her chin on her hand idly.

Kai grimaced, switching off the TV. "Look, we all know you hate me, but do you have to be a total bitch all the time?" He snarled. For the first time, she could tell he was pissed off at her.

Kitty was a bit startled at his outburst, and looked away, sort of embarrassed. "I guess you bring it out of me."

He shook his head, turning the TV back on. "Yeah, I guess I do."

-----

Chelsea and Max had taken their seats, making it just in time to see the last few previews. Max had the popcorn in his lap, and put a handful in his mouth. He looked around nervously to see if he could find Ray. Thankfully, he was two rows behind him sitting next to some blonde woman. Max looked closely at her. The blonde was Starr!

Max smiled, so that's the other reason why the 'Love Master' was here.

"Who are you looking at?" Chelsea asked, turning her head.

"Nobody!" He cried, blocking her view with his hand. "I just thought I saw something!"

Chelsea looked at him strangely, but fortunately the movie had started and took her mind off of the subject.

A few minutes in to the movie Max felt something small hit his head. He ignored it, but he felt more hitting his head. He looked at his shoulder, and saw several pieces of popcorn on it. Max turned his attention to Ray, who was mouthing something to him.

"Put your arm around her!" He hissed under her breath.

Max followed his directions and slowly put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Chelsea gladly moved nearer. Max turned to Ray again and stuck his thumb up.

Ray smiled to himself. His plan was working out well. Looking over at Starr, he realized he didn't even need to bring her along for backup. Oh well, the more the merrier.

-----

Tyson and Ally were having a blast. They played a few games, ate some cheese, and were now riding on the giant cheese Ferris wheel. The wheel had come to a stop, and the couple was stuck at the top. The sky was a clear black dotted with a few stars. On the ground it was brighter, with all the lights set up for the festival. The tops of the tents and stands were all they could see from the wheel. In short, it was a perfect night.

Tyson looked over at Ally, who was staring down at the people. He noticed how pretty she actually was and wondered how he didn't notice before. She looked up at him, and he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Are you okay?" She asked, staring at him.

Luckily for Tyson, a loud shriek was heard from somewhere in the festival. The wheel began to move, the two leapt off at the bottom and raced to find out what was happening. They didn't have to look for long.

They saw a huge group of people in a circle watching two people fighting. As Tyson and Ally got closer they realized that one of the people was Kenny, and the other was a man in a giant cheese outfit.

"Kenny!" Tyson yelled, pushing through the crowd to help his friend out.

He didn't hear him, and kept on assaulting the costumed man. Someone had called the police, and an officer was right in the middle of the two, trying to break them up.

"Hey, kid! Stop beating up Mozzarella Man!" He shouted, trying to pry Kenny from him.

Tyson rolled his eyes and walked up to the officer, hoping to help him out. Ally watched from the sidelines, just in case something was going to happen. The instant that Tyson stepped in…something did.

-----

Kitty's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room. Somewhere between the different shows she had dozed off. She stretched up and yawned, her eyes falling on Kai. She realized she wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep.

His breathing was slow and even, and his eyes were shut tight. He also had a small smile across his lips. She crept up closer to him until her face was a few inches away. Kitty peered at him curiously.

"Just what are you dreaming about, Kai?" She whispered, brushing his blue bangs away from his forehead.

"Not you, if that's what you're thinking." He murmured, opening his eyes.

Kitty jumped up in surprise, falling off of the couch. "That was not cool, you bastard!"

Kai cracked up laughing, "It's your own fault." He stuck out his hand "You were the one staring at me."

She swatted his hand away and got up herself. "I wasn't staring."

"Yeah you were." He smirked, sitting upright. "You like me, don't you?"

Her face turned a deep red, as she made a gagging noise. "Why would I like _you_?"

"You tell me."

For once Kitty didn't have a witty comeback to Kai's remark. Instead she pursed her lips tightly and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that? _No?_ Are you saying me that you aren't drawn to me at all?"

"Oh please. Don't get so bigheaded. Besides if anything, you're the one that's attracted to me!"

Kai snorted, leaning back into the couch. "Now who's the bigheaded one?"

"You are! Stop trying to make it seem like it's just me!" Kitty was fuming. She bent over him and poked him in the chest. "I don't know what your problem is! You kiss me the first day here, and you never pass up a chance to annoy me! You are one of the craziest-"

Kitty was silenced when Kai placed his hand on either side of her face and brought her face down to his. He wrapped his other arm around her, and pulled her into his lap. At first she protested, trying to pull away from his grip, but she soon quieted down. This time, instead of fighting, she deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. However, the instant she did that, Kai broke away.

"You talk too much." He smirked, taking his free hand and running it through her hair gently. "We're going to have to fix that."

She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. Was this really the jerk she met barely a few weeks ago? Kai had always been attractive…but he always got on her nerves. What caused the sudden change?

'_Agh! This is NOT the time to be thinking!'_ Her mind screamed. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head towards hers, ready for another round.

-----

After the movies had finished, Max and Chelsea walked over to a nearby park. Starr had decided that they were fine by themselves and persuaded Ray to head home.

They were walking hand in hand through the park, admiring the view. Max was getting more anxious with every step. When Ray and Starr were there it was easier to be around Chelsea, but now they were alone. He didn't have anyone to give him advice or stop him from saying something stupid.

Max's thoughts were interrupted when Chelsea stopped short next to him. She sat down on a bench and gestured for him to sit next to her.

"I really had a fun time tonight." She smiled, entwining her fingers with his.

"So did I."

With the soft lamplight and the starry night sky in the background, it was definitely the perfect scene. Max knew what was coming up, and he completely forgot Ray's little lesson. He put his arm around her shoulder, and drew her towards him. She stared into his eyes, and inched her face closer…and closer….until…

"Ah, uh, bathroom break!" Max yelled, jumping up and running towards the nearest restaurant.

Chelsea was left alone on the bench, wearing a shocked expression. '_What the hell?'_

-----

Starr and Ray pulled into the driveway at about ten o'clock. They were talking as they strolled into the house. Starr stopped short in the middle of her sentence.

"Something isn't right…It's too quiet in here…" She whispered, looking around the room.

"I know…What if they've killed each other?" He hissed in reference to Kai and Kitty.

"Oh God! We'd better check every room!"

The two ran upstairs, flinging open every door and inspecting every room.

"Did you find anything?" Starr called from the bathroom.

"Something in Tyson's room. It could be either blood…or ketchup."

Starr and Ray met in the hallway, and they still hadn't found the others. Where else could they check?

"The living room!" They shouted in unison, racing down the steps.

They stopped in their tracks when they discovered Kai and Kitty, their eyes wide as saucers. She was on his lap with her back to them, and it looked like they were kissing, and quite passionately at that. What were they doing making out on the couch?

"Well…At least they're not dead." Ray muttered. His voice drew Kai's attention, and he immediately pushed Kitty off his lap.

"Ow! Kai!" She yelled from the floor. "What was that for?"

She followed his gaze to the doorway, and saw Ray and Starr standing there, grinning.

"Uh…Hi?"

Starr shook her head, turning to Ray. "I knew I should have been here for some supervision."

Thankfully for Kai and Kitty, the doorbell rang. They rushed off to answer it, pushing past the two at the door. Kitty flung open the door to reveal Ally and a disheveled Tyson holding up an even scruffier looking Kenny.

"You three look like you got run over by a bus." Kitty commented, helping them inside into the dining room where they could sit down. "What the hell happened?"

"He," Tyson spat, dropping Kenny onto a chair. "got us kicked out!"

"You three got kicked out…of a cheese convention?" Kai said slowly, letting the words sink in.

Tyson nodded, as the doorbell rang again. "God, doesn't anyone use their keys anymore?" he complained, standing up to answer it. However, as he got to the entrance, Ray was opening it.

"Hey Chels! How was the-" Ray started, as a very angry looking Chelsea passed him, running towards the stairs without answering him. A very miserable Max followed her in. "Max what's going on?"

Max's angry glare spoke for itself as he stomped up the stairs.

Starr was standing in the hallway, watching the whole scene. As soon as Max had left, she walked up to Ray and smacked the back of his head. "What did you do?"

-------

**A/N:** Whew! That chapter took days to write! Sorry it took a little long; my computer's been a letdown. So review, review, review!


	8. A Newish Start

**A/N:** Wowza. It's been, what, two years? Yeah I said I was retiring from writing here but I couldn't help but post this one. I can't promise more in the future, but I'm just letting you guys know I'm still writing. And possibly giving a little follow up.

**Chapter 8: Close Enough**.

It was the day after the whole date fiasco and the house was eerily quiet. It was already midday and only a few bothered to come out. Most of the people were holed up inside their rooms after such a horrible night. Everyone was avoiding _someone_ in the house that day.

Tyson was still sore at Kenny for getting them kicked out of the festival, and Kenny was in bed nursing a stomachache. Both Chelsea and Max were depressed after their date, but neither of them divulged as to why their night went sour. The last of the recluses, Kitty, was in bed with a fever. Apparently whatever Kai had the previous night had been given to her when they kissed. Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh, how life kicked you in the ass.

Kai tiptoed silently to Kitty's room, hoping to check up on her. He kind of felt bad that she got sick because of him. Kind of. But more importantly, he wanted to talk to her about the night before, and their kiss. The blue haired captain winced, remembering it vividly. The memory as accompanied with a strange, foreign feeling in his stomach.

He opened the door slowly, trying extremely hard not to make any noise in case she was asleep. He didn't need to, because Kitty was sitting upright in bed, scrutinizing the instructions on a bottle of medicine. When she noticed him at her door, she looked less than pleased to see him.

"Hey…" He said, approaching her bed. "Mind if I come in?"

She shrugged. "You're already in here…you might as well." Kitty reluctantly scooted over, making room for him to sit down. "What do you want anyways?"

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing." He sat down, draping an arm around her shoulder, which, to his amusement, caused her face to turn pink. "How are you?"

"I'm alive." Kitty muttered quietly. She was playing with her blanket, trying to avoid eye contact. "I think the medicine's working."

Without missing a beat, Kai pressed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "You're still warm." He stated bluntly.

Kitty's cheeks turned an even deeper pink at his touch. She swatted his hand away quickly, and took his arm from off her shoulders. "That's because I'm still sick, duh." Kai chuckled at her flustered actions, which only made her more annoyed. "Why are you _really_ here, because you can't just be here out of your concern for my health."

"Can't I have innocent, altruistic intentions?" He feigned innocence, shooting her a puppy dog look.

"No." She said flatly.

"You can see right through me, can't you?" Kai sighed. He shifted uncomfortably. "Actually I wanted to talk about…Y'know last night."

"Oh. That. I was hoping you weren't going to bring it up."

Kai nodded. "So here comes the tricky topic of-"

The dark haired girl cut him off immediately. "It's okay, Kai. I know how you work. I don't expect a repeat experience or a real relationship. It was a one time thing, no strings attached, right?"

His face fell. She'd stolen the words right from his mouth! Was he _that_ transparent? "Yeah, exactly. No strings attatched. " Why did his stomach hurt a little when he said that?

"Consider it done." Kitty stifled a yawn. "Sorry, I just took some cold medicine. I'm gonna go to sleep in a few… minutes…"

However, within seconds her eyes closed, and she slumped over, resting on her head on his shoulder. Kai's eyes widened.

"Kitty?" He asked, gently shaking her. It was no use for she only wrapped her arms tighter around him. "How much of that stuff did you drink?!"

After a few minutes, he gave up on trying to wake her up. Instead, he leaned back against the headboard and watched her sleep. He wondered how she could go from the loud, short tempered girl he knew, to this tame sleeping kitten just from a few ounces of cold medicine. Kai eyed the bottle, wondering if he should keep it for emergencies after she was better. She looked...different in this light...What was the right word?

'Adorable' was the first word that came to mind, causing his eyes to widen even more. What? Where the hell did that come from?! She wasn't adorable, or even that pretty for that matter. She was simply another girl.

Kai narrowed his eyes. Of course, she was a girl who was sleeping in his arms...and a girl who he had kissed, on more than one occasion. She wasn't exactly ugly either. As his mind supplied more and more examples, it became astonishingly clear to Kai that Kitty wasn't simply a girl. She was _the_ girl.

Kitty was the girl he wanted to be around everyday, the girl that reduced him to stupidity on a regular basis, and the girl who he had apparently fallen for. He cursed under his breath, angry that he had been reduced to acting like a little boy all because of her. This was the first time he'd ever lost his composure due to a woman, and he doubted it would be the last. The situation was completely humbling, and he hated it. Being wrapped around someone's finger was something Kai Hiwatari wasn't used to.

Slowly he realized how obvious it was. He never noticed, so he never thought to conceal it. Ray and the others must have known it by now, and Kai wondered how long it took them to figure it out. He glanced down at her sleeping form and he felt the same strange feeling settling down in his stomach. It definitely wasn't happiness or joy, or any other feeling associated with love. It felt more like fear coupled with nausea. Oh yes, he was afraid for the first time too.

Despite every bone in his body wanting him to get up, and despite every instinct telling him to run for the hills, Kai Hiwatari stayed put. He drifted off to sleep with a girl, _the_ girl, in his arms.

--

While this was all happening, Starr knocked softly on Chelsea's door. After a few moments, Ally popped her head out.

"Oh, it's you." She said, sounding disappointed.

"Can I talk to Chels?"

The redhead shook her head sadly. "She doesn't wanna talk to either you or Ray."

"What? Why not?"

Ally briefly looked in the room, checking to see if Chelsea was listening, before answering. "She kind of blames you two for all of this."

Starr's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

Her friend shrugged, whispering a soft apology before shutting the door in her face.

As she walked back down the hall to her and Kitty's room, Starr felt even more dejected. She figured that Kitty would hold some insight or advice for her problem. However, at the exact moment she placed her fingers on the doorknob, Ray came up to her.

"How'd it go with Chelsea?" Ray asked. It was an innocent question, but the blonde replied angrily anyway.

"She blames us for the whole Max disaster! Can you believe her?"

Ray sighed. "Yes."

"Well I was just about to go talk to Kitty. Chelsea's not pissed at her, so maybe she knows something. C'mon."

Starr opened the door without knocking and found the room to be very dark. It was late in the morning and the sunlight was peeking through the corners of the curtains. She squinted her blue eyes and was able to make out a large lump on the bed, and presumed it was Kitty taking a nap.

"Kitty!" She sang, walking up to the bed. "Wake up! I need to-"

"Will you shut up?" A deep voice asked in irritation. Starr gasped in surprise. She was able to make out Kai's features in the dim light. He didn't even open his eyes when he spoke to her! There was a mess of black hair lying next to him, wrapped snugly in his arms "You'll wake her up, you stupid-"

"Why are you in her bed?!" Starr cried loudly.

"None of your business." Kai snapped angrily. His own nap had been disturbed, and he had been very comfortable! "Now could you please leave before your hollering wakes her up?"

"No! I need to talk to her." As Starr moved closer to the bed, Kai chucked a pillow with ease, barely moving enough to wake Kitty. If Ray hadn't caught it in time, Starr would have been hit square in the face.

"We'll just see her later then." Ray said politely, not wanting to see a fight erupt. He dragged the angry blonde out of the room.

--

A while later, they were in the den, playing cards.

"So has Chelsea come out of her room yet?" Ray asked, looking at his hand.

"Nope, and neither has Max." She sighed in frustration, slamming her cards on the table. "We shouldn't have interfered. Things would have been perfectly fine if we had left them alone."

"You know perfectly that we meant well. Relax, Starr." He soothed. "It's simply a minor setback. I'll figure something out."

Of course, Ray had no clue what that something would be or if they could fix their meddling by meddling again. This stopped being a game a while ago. She looked at him doubtfully, but trusted against all knowledge that he could fix it.

It was then that Kitty chose this moment to walk in. She glanced over at the gloomy pair and decided it was best to leave them alone. Their problems were too messy. Instead she opted to lie down on the couch and watch some TV. However, Kai had already claimed the whole couch for himself. He was lying down, taking up the whole couch, reading. He put it down when she walked into the room.

Starr saw Kitty walked in, and tried to call her over, hoping she would finally talk. However, she completely ignored Starr's waving and made a beeline for Kai.

Ray nudged her arm. "This will be the test." He said, quietly leaning towards Starr. "We'll know by how they talk to each other."

"Know what? If they're really into each other, of if they're just doing the dirty?" Starr remarked sarcastically. Nevertheless, she was also focused on her two friends.

Kai's gaze was fixed on Kitty as she approached the couch. As soon as he realized she was making a move towards the remote, he immediately grabbed it and turned on the television.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed. "I was going to watch something!"

"Yeah, well a show I wanted to watch just started!" Kai snapped, flicking through the channels. "So you can just go away."

"It's 1:23 in the afternoon. What starts now?"

Kai made a face, trying to find an answer. The best he could think of was: "Shut up."

But she wasn't going to be brushed away that easily. She stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"What the hell? Move out of the way!" He growled, tossing his book at her, which she dodged. She didn't reply, only putting one hand on her hip and holding out the other.

They remained at this standoff for a while, and their two audience members had given up on anything happening. However, as soon as they picked up their cards, Kai gave the remote to her. He sat up and let her lie down on the couch, placing her head on his lap. Neither of them looked happy, but at least they weren't bickering!

"Well, it's not quite love…" Ray admitted, picking up another card.

"But it's a start." Starr smiled.

--

**A/N:** Well. There was chapter 8. I'm planning on revising this story over the summer, since my writing has vastly improved from when I started. I'm not planning on posting chapter fourteen of Sweet 16though. We'll see how everything goes from there. Thanks a bunch to anyone and everyone who still reads this. You all have been great to me.

Love,  
Rena.


End file.
